


Last Online: Five Years Ago

by PawPunk



Category: (technically shhhh dont at me), 101 Dalmatians (1996), Bolt (2008), Doge - Fandom, Furry (Fandom), Original Work, Up (2009), marley and me - Fandom, meme - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Conversion Therapy (mentioned), Crack, Friendship, Furry, Gen, High School, Memes, Middle School, absolute nonsense, i guess, i wrote this bc i saw a meme and it made me SAD, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk
Summary: I saw a meme and it made me sad so I wrote this to fix it. The meme is here: https://newdoges.tumblr.com/post/182412950641





	Last Online: Five Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: read the tags, ppl think someone is dead but dw he isn't

**Last online: 1 day ago**

"Hey guys!" Doge's icon popped up on the screen and his voice crackled through the channels. "Thanks for waiting for me, I had a ton of homework."

"Eh, don't even mention it." Perdita picked up her controller. "You ready to get started?"

"Heck yeah, I am!" Doge yelped. With that, the match began. The five friends faced a group of other players, quickly finding places to hide and shooting at them.

"Man, these guys suck!" Marley yelled as she got in a headshot. "I could beat you with my eyes shut!" The player she had knocked out growled through the channels, and Marley just laughed.

"Boom!" Bolt laughed as he picked off another of the opposing team members. "Headshot contest, Marley!" 

They played into the night, until Doge said "Is it okay if I leave now? It's getting late, and I don't wanna be late for school."

"Yeah, see you!" Dug said, enthusiastic as ever. "Sweet dreams, bud!"

Doge laughed. "Night dudes, see you again tomorrow."

**Last online: 3 months ago**

"Have any of you heard from Doge?" Perdita asked. The channels went silent for a bit.

"No," Bolt said. "Have you?"

"Well, obviously not." They'd stopped waiting for him to join after a week, but over a month was more worrying than annoying. They started another match and finished it, but a key member of their team wasn't there.

"Do you think he's dead?" Dug asked. 

"Don't be stupid," Bolt snapped, but now that the thought was in their minds they couldn't get rid of it. "I think I'm gonna sleep now."

"Just as long as you don't wait a month to come back again," Marley tried to joke. It didn't work.

"Goodnight, Bolt," Dug said softly. He logged off shortly after his friend, and Marley left soon too. Perdita sat on the rug, controller in her paws, unwilling to join a match without her friends. 

**Last online: 2 years ago**

"Hey, remember Doge?" Bolt asked out of the blue. The only time everyone was online now was nighttime on Sundays, as after school activities took up most of their days and weekends had to be spent studying. 

"Yeah, sorta," Dug said. "It's been a while, though."

"All you have to know is he was better than you," Bolt said. He laughed. "But seriously, why do you think he left?"

"I dunno," Perdita said. "Do you think he thought we were being mean to him?"

"What kind of an idiot would think that?" asked Marley. Perdita sighed.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We should just get another team member."

"No, no," Bolt said quickly. "I think four's enough.

**Last online: 5 years ago**

Perdita scanned her friend list. There were a lot of people, people she didn't really know. They had just asked to be friends, and she'd accepted. It gave her coins, after all. But one name stood out. Doge. Last online five years ago. It seemed pretty obvious he had died. So why didn't she delete his contact? Her paw hovered over the button that would delete that name, and the memories with it, forever. She didn't press it. 

Now, she was in college. Her console sat next to her roommate's guitar. She had last heard from Doge when she was fourteen. He had never gotten to go to college. Perdita shook the thought before tears could well in her eyes. She needed to save those for exam season. She shut off the console.

**Last online: Now**

"Hey Perdy! Long time no see!" said the message. Perdita gaped. It couldn't be. 

"Doge?" she typed back.

"Yeah that's me. Sorry!" he replied. Perdita's mind spun. She had been worried! She had genuinely thought he was dead forever. But- how was he alive? Questions filled her mind.

"Why did you leave for so long?" she settled on.

"I didn't mean to." There was a pause, then the typing resumed. "My parents sent me to some Catholic boarding school. They didn't let me take my console, and when I came back it was gone. They said it got lost, but I know they destroyed it 'cause it made me happy. Oh yeah, also I'm gay. How've you been?"

"I'm great!" Perdita typed back. There was a lot to catch up on, and she had two hours to kill. She started typing as quickly as she could.


End file.
